


Sinful Angel's Desires

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Heat, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Chapter 1 fills the weekly in the IneffableOutliers discord (Prompt: AU) - i went for an abo au
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale knows he isn’t supposed to want this. He’s an angel, Crowley is a demon. They’re meant to be hereditary enemies. Yet here they both are, in the Ritz – one of _the_ most romantic restaurants in England. Aziraphale is dabbing at his mouth, trying to clear away the residue of the custard from his desert. Crowley is swirling the wine in his glass, though he has that dopey look on his face that Aziraphale can’t place. Those _damn_ sunglasses are making it so much harder for Aziraphale to try and gauge what the demon is thinking.

“Ready to go, dear?” Aziraphale asks, while neatly folding the napkin as he places it back onto the table. Crowley nods, drinking the remainder of his wine in one mouthful. Aziraphale smiles and stands up, with Crowley following close behind as they make their way out of the restaurant, a large tip being left for their usual waiter.

Climbing into the Bentley, Aziraphale feels something wash over him immediately. He knows what it is. Any angel would know what it is. _Heat._ Aziraphale knows what he needs to do. He needs to get back to the bookshop, away from Crowley and into his bed in the next few minutes. That, of course, won’t happen. Not with the way Crowley is sauntering just slow enough that it’s annoying the people walking behind them. Aziraphale seems to be walking faster than he has ever walked in his life, and it feels as though he’s making no progress towards the Bentley. The stirring in Aziraphale’s pants is one he can’t place, and he doesn’t know entirely if he wants to.

It feels like it takes hours for Crowley to get to the Bentley, unlock it and climb in. In reality, it only took five minutes or so. But when an angel goes into heat, reality becomes a blurred mess.  
“ Crowley, I know it is a rarity for me to say this, but I insist that you take me back to my bookshop right this instant” Aziraphale said, somehow able to muster some sense of normalcy to his voice, enough to hide anything from the demon, or so he hoped. 

“What did I do?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale frowned, looking over as Crowley began the drive back.

“Dear, you did nothing. I just…I need to get back immediately” Aziraphale responded, gripping at his trousers as Crowley put the car into drive.  
  


By the time they got back to the bookshop, the scent wafting from Aziraphale was overpowering Crowley. He knew what it was that the angel was going through, but he didn’t want to force the angel into anything, or push the angel into something that would rush their relationship, which even now, following Armageddon, is in a sensitive state that could shatter with a move in the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a fanart on tumblr (That i can't find now) where Aziraphale is riding Crowley in the back of the bentley and i adore it but i can't find it. Any recs, pm me at tumblr (brokencasbutt67-writer)

Aziraphale looked over to Crowley and bit his lip. The demon’s quiffed hair is shining in the light of a street lamp across the street. His jaw is tense, his fist clenched against the steering wheel as his foot is pressed against the accelerator pedal. A whimper slipped from Aziraphale’s throat as Crowley adjusted in his seat.   
“Angel? Is something wrong?” Crowley asked. He looked over to the angel, who had sweat building on his forehead.   
“Just an – heh- just an angel thing, I’ll be fine when I’ve slept” Aziraphale lied.   
“If you say so” Crowley murmured. He turned onto the cobblestone roads, and immediately, Aziraphale was cursing Her above. The vibrations of the car were shooting to his core, causing Lord only knows what feelings in his body, though these are less angelic feelings, more sinful. _Lust._   
“Angel, what’s going on? You’re making some weird noises” Crowley said, as he parked up at the side of the road. Aziraphale sighed.   
“I’m going into heat, angels get them. I don’t know about demons, but angels do and I need to get home and deal with it” Aziraphale sighed.   
“Angel…” Crowley murmured.   
“Don’t Crowley, don’t patronise me. I know I’m meant to have an alpha, the only alpha angels that are left are the one’s who want me dead” Aziraphale stated.   
“I’m an alpha. Demons are alphas” Crowley stated. He turned the radio off when it began to play Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen. _Now isn’t the time!_  
“Crowley…” Aziraphale sighed. His mind is resisting, Crowley is still his hereditary enemy, but Aziraphale’s body is pushing towards the demon.   
“I’m not gonna push it, but angel, it’s us now. We are our own side now, and we need to help each other” Crowley murmured, placing his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh. His thumb gently brushed against the angel’s skin. Aziraphale bit his lip, looking over to Crowley. A small nod could be seen from Aziraphale. He leant over, kissing Crowley gently. 

In a few moments, the kiss they shared was deepened. They appeared on the back bench of the Bentley, with Aziraphale writhing in Crowley’s lap. Crowley’s hands gripped at Aziraphale’s thighs, stroking up to grip his ass and roll against him.   
“ Angel” Crowley murmured.   
“I can’t wait Crowley, I can’t” Aziraphale was almost sobbing, the lust was too much  for him now, he can’t keep it hidden down like he has done for millennia already .   
“Angel, we can’t do it here” Crowley murmured, though he was reaching down to unbutton his own jeans. Aziraphale rolled his hips down, a small smirk somehow managing to cover his face.   
“You ba-ah-bastard” Crowley groaned.  Reaching up, he unzipped Aziraphale’s trousers and tugged them down, leaving them hanging loosely off of the angel’s left foot. Aziraph a le moaned  as he knotted his fingers through Crowley’s hair, tugging his head down into a deep kiss.   
“Fuck, angel, how you wanna do this?” Crowley asked, before mouthing at Aziraphale’s neck.  Aziraphale groaned, reaching down to unbutton Crowley’s jeans. He tugged them down, just enough to pull him out of his boxers. Aziraphale shifted and attempted to shove his own underwear down for a few moments before Crowley ripped them away, tossing the shreds of fabric aside.   
“You have…” Crowley trailed off, looking down. Aziraphale sighed and nodded.   
“ Yes, Crowley. That’s my ‘effort’, as you put it” Aziraphale responded. Crowley grinned, reaching up to kiss Aziraphale. Aziraphale groaned and reached down, taking Crowley's length into his hand. He lifted himself just enough to be able to drop down, the moans that both shared filled the car.  Aziraphale felt a shaky breath leave his throat as he eased down, clasping his hands behind Crowley’s head. 

Moans and breathy grunts filled the car as Aziraphale rode Crowley, his hips jerking against Crowley’s. Crowley would occasionally latch onto Aziraphale’s neck, nipping and biting purple marks into the skin until there was a littering of bites. To an outsider, it only appeared as two people were fucking. To both Aziraphale and Crowley, it was more. It was a huge step in their relationship, towards an end goal that involves the two of them and forever.  Before Aziraphale can get lost in his thoughts, daydreams even, of a life with Crowley where they’re not always going to be persecuted and chased, the demon is kissing him gently.   
“Come back to me, angel” He murmured. Aziraphale smiled, pressing his lips against Crowley’s.   
“I’m here, I’m yours”  Aziraphale promised. Crowley reached up, cupping the angel’s cheek.   
“I know, I love you” He murmured. A soft kiss was shared,  a tilt of hips in just the right direction and Aziraphale was coming with a moan. Crowley groaned, the feeling of the angel tightening around him had him coming to orgasm. Crowley’s knot tied  them together, just long enough for Aziraphale to take a nap. 

Crowley smiled and watched the angel snoozing, his head resting on Crowley’s shoulder.   
“Angel” He murmured, attempting to wake the angel as he eased out.   
“Mmh” Aziraphale grumbled, turning away from Crowley.   
“No angel, c’mon, we need to get dressed. The flat is waiting for us” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale grumbled, like a petulant child.   
“I have crepes waiting” Crowley tried, a small smile on his face. It seemed to perk the angel up slightly, who waved his hand vaguely, somehow managing to become redressed. Crowley smirked and pulled his jeans back up, climbing through to the front seat.   
“Angel, you coming?” He asked.   
“I already did, but sure I coul- oh you mean coming to the front, yes I will be doing that” Aziraphale blushed red as he climbed through.  
“You’ll be doing the other coming as soon as we’re back at the flat” Crowley promised. Aziraphale spluttered, turning even more red as Crowley rested his hand high on the angel’s thigh, beginning the journey back to the demon’s flat. 


End file.
